Babysitting
by Miraculous Pink Ninja
Summary: 2012 Leo had tea with a little girl named Chloe in season 2, remember? Well, she's grown up, and is still waiting for Mr Turtle.


TMNT (c) Nick

 **Guys, sorry but I've been having problems with my gadget so I couldn't post any long chapters or one shots so you'll get these short stories for a while. I'm working on it... just wait... and give me some tips.**

 **Babysitting**

"Hello..." she called. "Hello," she called louder, raising her voice. " **Hey, guys!** " she screamed, a loud echo born in the empty lair.

"What?" Donnie asked angrily, leaning his head out his lab. "Oh. It's just you."

"Yeah. It's me, Don. Deal with it," she remarked."Where are the others?"

"Patrol," Donnie said, walking up to her, "You?"

"Homework, mostly. I'm still wondering where April is though."

"April said that she's babysitting her dad's friend's daughters while they went to a party."

"Oh."

An awkward silence was in between them. She didn't know why, but she wanted to know how April was doing with the little kids.

"So..." Donnie started, rubbing the back of his head.

"...How old are the kids?" she asked.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"The kids, the ones April's babysitting."

"Oh... I'm not sure."

"Around 7, 8 maybe 9?"

"So you're telling me that you didn't go and help your _girlfriend_ with babysitting," she teased, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yeah, because you're too much of a chicken to ask her out on a romantic dinner," she said with an eye roll.

Donnie's face lit up. "Hey, you're right! I should ask her out on a romantic dinner!" He exclaimed. "Thanks, you're awesome!" He hugged her so tight that she could swear that she could've broken a rib.

"Oh and one more thing," she said after catching her breath. She never thought that Donnie would have such a death grip. "Where's April's dad's friend's house?"

* * *

 _Ding dong._

The door opened and there stood a red head in yellow, looking a bit stressed.

"Hey, App," she greeted with a friendly wave.

"Hey," she greeted tiredly.

"...Are you... _okay_?" she asked, a bit hesitant.

"Yeah, sure I'm babysitting angels!" April said nervously, clipping some of her hair behind her ear.

"Liar," she simply said.

"What? No! It's not like they ripped my hard worked homework or anything," April smiled. She could tell that in her stressed eyes that it was fake.

"That's exactly what happened, am I right?" she asked with a raised brow.

"...Yeah," April sighed.

"Avwil, Avwil!" A small voice came. "Look, look!"

April turned, gasped and ran off, giving way for her to see what was going on. A toddler with short blond hair in pigtails using pink ribbons in a little pink dress holding April's tessen.

"No no no, you can't touch that. It's _dangerous._ Not safe," April said, taking the deadly fan away.

"But its pwetty!" The little girl whined, about to burst into tears.

"But its _not_ safe," April repeated. This made the little girl cry. "Oh, no no no, don't cry, **don't** cry."

"You're not gonna be able to shut her up without giving her what she wants," a girl from the couch typing on her phone said. She was about ten years old with back length blond hair in a ponytail using a blue green ribbon and blue eyes wearing a blue green night gown.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Can you?" April asked stressfully.

"Would I offer if I couldn't?"

April huffed," Fine."

She walked over to the girl, closing the door behind her. She showed a hand with a bandaged finger. "Do you see this...uh..."

"Tessie," April said.

"Te-Tessie, do you see this?" She asked again. Tessie nodded. "You want to know where I got this?" Tessie odder once more. "I hold April's fan and I give myself boo boo. Do _want_ a boo boo?" she asked. Tessie shook her head and quieted down.

"Wow, you're better than April, you know. You should babysit us more," the girl on the couch said, laying in her stomach and stopped typing.

April sighed, "This...is Chloe, she's been criticizing me ever since I got here."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because she's a terrible babysitter," Chloe said, giving all her attention back to her phone. Tessie, on the other hand, got her hands on a few building blocks on the other side of the room.

"Has she always been like this?" She asked.

"According to her father, she said thy she met someone one night and ever since, she's been waiting for him or her to come for tea.

"Did they say something about it?"

"He said that she that they promised," April replied.

She noticed that Chloe's phone case was blue with a teacup. "That's a nice case, Chloe," she said.

"Thanks," Chloe replied absent mindedly.

"Any reason why you picked that one?"

"Because he promised me that he'll come back with the tea."

" **He**?" She and April chorused.

Chloe stopped typing, but refused to put down her phone or look up. She sighed and mumbled something inaudible.

"What was that, dear?" She asked.

"...M Tur..."

"What?"

"I said Mr Turtle," she sighed.

"What was he like?" April asked.

"He...he was a turtle. My dad bought what seemed like a lamp at first for me one night and when I got home, I discovered the liquid inside. I was about to drink it when Mr Turtle kicked my teacup away and well, tried to take my tea. I forced him to tea and, well... two others fell from the roof."

"What did Mr Turtle look like?"

"He was green...wearing a blue mask," Chloe chuckled, "He had three fingers...a-and I remember him attempting to put his pinky out."

She glanced at the window, there she saw the oh so fearless leader spying on them. She didn't know why, but she offered the unthinkabe.

"Hey, how would you feel if I let you talk to him?" She asked, calling the turtle in blue with her phone behind her back.

Chloe scoffed, "As if."

"But what if I can?"

All Chloe's pride vanished from her face, leaving her sad and depressed. "I...I'd tell him he's late for tea..."

Up on the rooftop, Leo heard Chloe's very last line with the call hone answered from her. He smiled at the window with a rising guilt in his stomach. But, he was lucky that they had a friend like her.

~ **Bonus** ~

"Hey!"

She turned and saw the red head catching up to her.

"I forgot to ask last night. How _did_ you know how to deal with Tessie?"

She chuckled at the memory. "Well, one day my mom left me with five of my little cousins. I didn't care and locked myself in my room. But one started crying and the others followed. Then I was in so much trouble after my mom found out that I left five little toddlers unguarded in a townhouse with a unlocked door."

"...I have no reaction for that,"April murmured.


End file.
